


Sensi di colpa

by crazy_lion



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sadness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_lion/pseuds/crazy_lion
Summary: Vi siete mai domandati se Pamela e Chase, dopo aver dato i due gemellini ai loro genitori, nella prima stagione, si siano mai sentiti male per questo, o se abbiano sofferto o avuto sensi di colpa? Non avevano scelta, è vero, però, secondo me, la loro è stata una decisione sofferta. Io me lo sono chiesta e la storia che state per leggere, ambientata alcuni mesi dopo il parto di Pamela, parla proprio di questo.Disclaimer: questa fanfiction è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro e non vuole rappresentare il carattere veritiero dei personaggi di cui tratta, né offenderli.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho pubblicato questa storia anche su www.efpfanfic.net sotto il nome di crazy lion.

**SENSI DI COLPA**

 

Erano passati tre mesi dal parto e Pamela, nonostante avesse cercato, per quanto possibile, di andare avanti con la sua vita, non ci riusciva più come prima.

Quel giorno, dopo essere andata a fare la spesa accompagnata da Katie e Lucas, tornò a casa e si sdraiò sul divano, esausta. Non aveva fatto un granché. La sua stanchezza, infatti, era psicologica. Indossava una comoda tuta da ginnastica, eppure si sentiva soffocare persino dentro quei vestiti. Si domandava perché. Portava sempre cose che la facevano sentire comoda e a proprio agio. Si sentiva strana. In realtà sapeva qual era il motivo, ma non aveva voglia di parlarne con nessuno, più che altro per paura di non essere capita. Sbuffò.

"Mamma, va tutto bene?" le chiese Katie.

Era piccola, ma capiva quando qualcosa non andava, soprattutto se ciò riguardava i suoi genitori. La mamma le diceva sempre che le madri hanno un sesto senso, che capiscono quando i figli stanno male anche dai loro silenzi o dai più piccoli gesti. lei pensava che le succedesse la stessa cosa nei riguardi di Pamela.

"Sì tesoro, sto bene. Sono solo molto stanca. Dai, andate a giocare. Tra venti minuti pranzeremo, però, quindi quando vi chiamerò lavatevi le mani."

"Va bene" dissero i bambini e corsero via.

Pamela andò in cucina e decise di far felici i figli cucinando loro degli hot dog e delle patate al forno. Ci mise un po', ma quando tutto fu pronto si sentì soddisfatta: per casa aleggiava un profumino fantastico.

"Amore, sono tornato!" esclamò Chase rientrando.

Era stato a trovare Trevor, ma Pamela non ricordava cosa fosse andato a fare da lui.

"Ciao amore" sussurrò, mentre metteva il cibo nei piatti.

"Non mi dai neanche un bacio?" le chiese l'uomo, avvicinandosi e accarezzandole i morbidi capelli.

"Sì, scusa."

Si baciarono con passione, ma Pamela si tirò indietro un po' bruscamente e molto prima di quanto Chase avrebbe voluto.

"Tesoro, c'è qualcosa che non va? Anche stamattina eri strana."

La donna stava per rispondere, quando i figli arrivarono in cucina trafelati.

"Abbiamo sentito il profumo e siamo corsi,mamma!" esclamò Lucas.

"Ci siamo lavati le mani come ci avevi detto" aggiunse Katie.

"Bravi bambini" rispose loro il padre, "dovete ascoltare sempre la mamma."

"Sì signore!" risposero  i due, facendo ridere l'uomo.

Se fosse stata bene, anche Pamela avrebbe riso, ma non lo fece.

Iniziarono a mangiare e per un po' nessuno parlò; poi Katie chiese:

"Mamma?"

"Sì?"

"Perché i nostri fratellini sono morti?"

A Pamela andò di traverso il cibo, mentre Chase iniziò a guardare nel vuoto. Era questo che avevano detto ai figli, che i bambini erano morti, ma non avevano specificato il motivo.

"Sai, amore," cominciò Chase, vedendo che Pamela era in difficoltà, "a volte capita che, purtroppo, i bambini nascano morti. I dottori non hanno saputo dirci perché. Pamela, tesoro!" esclamò poi. Si alzò, andò verso di lei e la abbracciò.

La donna non ricambiò la stretta. Rimase immobile, con le braccia penzoloni, sentendosi incapace di fare anche il più piccolo movimento, ma anche di parlare o di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Non finì nemmeno di mangiare. Per fortuna i bambini non lo notarono e, dopo aver pranzato, andarono a giocare senza fare altre domande sui gemellini.

Pamela si sentiva gelare l'anima e il cuore, tanto che provava anche un dolore fisico, al petto. Dio, era una sofferenza quasi insopportabile!

"Parlami, amore" riprese allora Chase, quando fu sicuro che i due figli fossero completamente assorbiti dai loro giochi. "Dimmi cosa provi. So che ci eravamo detti di parlarne il meno possibile, ma se vuoi farlo, io ti ascolto."

Parlava con dolcezza, Chase, con quel meraviglioso calore nella voce che Pamela tanto adorava.

"I-io… cioè noi… abbiamo sbagliato, Chase. Non avevamo scelta, questo è vero, ma ciò non toglie che abbiamo commesso un errore. Insomma, io sapevo che quei bambini non sarebbero _mai_ stati nostri, ne sono stata consapevole fin da quando abbiamo deciso di affittare il mio utero, però…" si interruppe. Grosse e calde lacrime cominciarono a rigarle le guance. Piangeva in silenzio, probabilmente per non far spaventare o preoccupare Katie e Lucas.

Chase si sentiva male per lei. Odiava vederla piangere. Anche lui stava soffrendo, ma non piangeva. La guardava tristemente, però e il suo sguardo diceva molto più di quanto avrebbero fatto mille parole.

"Però cosa, Pam?" la incitò a continuare.

Avrebbe voluto tenere un tono di voce relativamente fermo nel porre quella domanda, ma non ci riuscì. La sua voce tremò e Pamela se ne accorse.

Chase voleva che la moglie si sfogasse, che buttasse fuori tutto ciò che si teneva dentro da tanto, _troppo_ tempo.

Pamela trasse un profondo respiro, tirò su più volte con il naso e cercò di calmarsi. Solo quando si sentì più tranquilla, riprese:

"Il fatto è che, vedi, io li ho portati in grembo per mesi, ho avuto le nausee, ho fatto le ecografie e ho sentito battere i loro cuoricini, li ho sentiti crescere dentro di me giorno dopo giorno, ho adorato i momenti in cui mi davano quei meravigliosi calcetti; e spesso, di notte, mentre tu dormivi, io pensavo. Iniziavo a fantasticare sul fatto che, magari, avremmo potuto tenerli; e quando sono nati e ho confessato a Claudia Joy, Denise e Roxy che i bambini non erano miei e che avevo affittato il mio utero e Claudia mi ha detto che avevo appena fatto a qualcuno un meraviglioso regalo, anche se non l'ho dato a vedere mi sono sentita male. Ho sentito quei bambini piangere, li ho visti e me ne sono presa cura e li ho amati moltissimo. Ho voluto loro bene fin da quando li ho avuti nel mio grembo e quando sono nati ancora di più. Sai quanto è stato difficile, per me, separarmi da loro e darli alla madre che tanto li desiderava. Mi mancano, Chase! Mi mancano da morire!"

Lui sospirò e la strinse forte.

"La verità," disse poi, "è che anch'io sento la loro mancanza. Non ho dato a vedere la sofferenza che provavo per non farti soffrire, ma ora mi rendo conto che forse avrei dovuto parlarti di ciò che sentivo."

"Sì, anch'io" ammise Pamela.

Fu felice che il marito le avesse detto quella cosa: gli uomini non mostravano molto spesso le loro emozioni, non ne parlavano, si tenevano tutto dentro, ma quel giorno Chase aveva voluto aprirsi con lei. Secondo la donna, questa era una cosa molto bella.

"Direi che siamo pari. So che ormai è impossibile e che, come ho già detto, non avevamo scelta, ma spesso penso che vorrei riaverli qui" disse ancora l'uomo, guardandola intensamente negli occhi.

"Anch'io, ma dobbiamo affrontare la realtà: non è più possibile per noi appellarci ad un giudice o agli assistenti sociali per riaverli. Penso che legalmente avrei potuto cambiare idea nei primi giorni dopo la loro nascita, perché anche se avrei dovuto darli in adozione li avevo comunque portati in grembo io, ma è inutile pensarci ormai."

Cercava di essere realista, per quanto questo la facesse soffrire.

"Ti senti in colpa, vero Pam, per aver deciso di affittare l'utero?"

"Sì!" esclamò lei, ricominciando a piangere. "Forse av-avremmo potuto t-trovare un altro modo per avere quei soldi, senza soffrire così tanto in seguito, come stiamo facendo adesso."

"Pam, vorrei dirti qualcosa per farti stare meglio, ma non so cosa. Forse le mie parole… anzi, _nessuna_ parola ti è di conforto in questo momento. Pensa solo," continuò suo marito, poi si schiarì la voce per non piangere, "che quei due genitori sono fantastici e che ameranno i bambini incondizionatamente, daranno loro una bella vita e un futuro sicuro, pieno di serenità e di amore; e chissà, magari un giorno parleranno loro di noi e di quello che abbiamo fatto, di quanto li abbiamo amati. Loro lo sanno, Pam. Sanno che abbiamo amato i loro figli."

"Dici?"

"Sì, credimi, ne sono sicuro."

"Okay, se penso a questo mi sento più tranquilla" disse lei, sospirando. "Chase, passerà mai questa nostra tristezza? Credi che scomparirà il senso di vuoto e di mancanza che proviamo e che il senso di colpa se ne andrà?"

"Non lo so, amore. Non credo che questi sentimenti si potranno mai cancellare dal nostro cuore. Forse col tempo si affievoliranno e potremo conviverci senza stare più così male."

"Già. Ti ammiro, sai, Chase."

"Perché?"

L'uomo non riusciva a capire. Cosa intendeva Pamela con quella frase? Cosa c'entrava con il loro discorso?

"Sai sempre dire la cosa giusta al momento opportuno; e mi hai dato tanta forza in tutti questi mesi."

"Tu sei già forte di tuo, Pamela. Posso cercare di immaginare quanto hai sofferto quando ti sei dovuta separare da quelle meravigliose creature, ma io sono un uomo e per una donna è diverso. L'amore di una madre è il più grande che ci sia al mondo e il sentimento più  forte di tutti; e benché tu non fossi la loro vera madre, avevi stabilito con loro un legame, portandoli dentro di te, una relazione così profonda e forte che nessuno, nemmeno io potrò mai capire fino in fondo. Posso fare qualcosa per te, per aiutarti?"

"Abbracciami, così io darò una mano a te e tu a me."

Si strinsero forte e si baciarono con passione. Si amavano tantissimo e quel piccolo momento pieno di confessioni e di dolore li aveva uniti ancora di più.

"Andrà tutto bene, Pam. Proveremo a superarlo insieme, okay?" le sussurrò Chase all'orecchio.

"Sì, ci voglio credere. Finché saremo uniti, nulla potrà farci crollare."

"Mamma, papà!"

Katie e Lucas interruppero quelle coccole precipitandosi in cucina.

"Ehi, piccole pesti, cosa c'è?" chiese loro Pamela, cercando di sorridere.

"Venite a giocare con noi?" domandò Lucas.

"Per favore!" esclamò sua sorella.

I genitori sorrisero e seguirono i bambini in salotto. Giocare con loro li aiutò a sentirsi meglio. Sapevano che quel dialogo era stato di fondamentale importanza per entrambi e non avrebbero mai dimenticato i due gemellini. Nel profondo dei loro cuori avrebbero continuato ad amarli per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota:  
> è la prima storia che pubblico su questo fandom. Ho cercato di immaginare un dialogo tra Pamela e Chase a proposito dei bambini che lei aveva dato alla luce. Non ricordo se Pamela e Chase si sono messi d'accordo sul non parlare più di questa storia, ma è stata una cosa che mi sono sentita di aggiungere.  
> Sto anche pensando di scrivere una storia su Joan e sul suo periodo in quel centro per veterani che soffrono di stress post-traumatico, ma devo fare ricerche prima. Inoltre sto pensando ad un'altra storia in cui Molly, adolescente (sui 15, 16 anni) rimane incinta, ma anche su quella devo ragionarci. Probabilmente le scriverò un po' più avanti. Anche perché, riguardo questa seconda storia, non voglio scrivere qualcosa di cliché. Quindi, suggerimenti e consigli sono ben accetti, se ne avete!  
> Intanto spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta. Se volete dirmi qualcosa per migliorarmi, sarò lieta diascoltarlo. Mi spiace se non ho descritto molto i personaggi dal punto di vista fisico, o la casa in cui vivono, ma non vedendo faccio un po' fatica. Ho avuto alcune informazioni da una mia amica, comunque, che mi sono state molto utili.


End file.
